Betrayed Love---- Part 1
by angie9281
Summary: Friends and family gather to celebrate the anniversary of the ever resilient Sookie and Eric. But when compromising photos and actions threaten to ruin everything, will the infamously on again/off again couple finally be broken apart once and for all?


**Chapter 1**

"I have not, ever, once celebrated a anniversary. Or holidays or birthdays….not since I wound up with you .Or since it was human, actually." he frowned, looking almost…uncomfortable as she pulled him into the banquet hall where their family and friends had gathered for a one year anniversary party even Sookie hadn't known about until that morning when Jason had spilled the beans. Inadvertently, as usual but she was still touched by the gesture and boy didn't Bellefleur's new party house addition look like something whimsical. Arlene had spared no expense in throwing this soiree-she could more than afford it what with the bar having become a hot spot in one of the hottest tourism areas in the south. Because of all the supes, of course. But she wasn't complaining, especially with her own recent engagement to vampire Keith. They had been extremely happy together since the end of the hep v crisis and with every trace of the virus obliterated and cured, they were that much happier.

And as Sookie escorted her reluctant beau deeper into the hall, she took in all the faces, familiar and friendly. Old couples and new, besides Arlene and Keith, there was Lafayette and James, Hoyt and Jessica, , Andy and Holly and Pam and Tara. Coming to the get together stag was Godric and Jason. There was a band hired to play and as the strains of a bluesy, jazzy tune hummed in the background. It felt very much like New Orleans, that vibe, and being so close to a swampy bayou, the setting couldn't have been more perfect. For Sookie anyway, her companion still looked wary about the whole fete.

"I don't have a problem with your friends-" Eric began.

"They're your friends too, you know. No one here hates you, not after all we have all been through over the years. You even won over Lafayette-eventually-and Andy. and those weren't easy tasks. Come on, it will be fun and you are just wayyy too serious and work too much at Fangtasia….not that glowering on your throne is really a lot of work-"

"It's a lot of work to look this good." he arched a eyebrow and smirked at her and relented. "If it were to disappoint you I didn't attend this then it would not bode well for me so I will stay. For a couple hours at most, as I have some interesting suggestions as to how we can spend our evening at home."

"Impatient as ever." she smiled and looked at how dapper he really looked, feeling only slightly guilty for leading him on. She had told him to dress nicely, to get out of his jeans and leather for a change. And now, he was wearing a suit he hadn't worn since the evening he and Pam had rung the bell on Wall street. And this, more sophisticated look certainly worked in his favor. For herself, she had selected a brand new dress from a upscale dress shop just north of Bon Temps. It was similar to the lilac dress that Bill had gotten for her, but she liked this one much better, a sky blue color with just a lit more ruffle to it and it was just a couple inches longer. Coupled with the silver pumps she had bought and the butterfly shaped clips that had pulled her hair into a tight intricate bun, she thought she looked good enough to be out on such an occasion with him.

There was a buffet set up with human food as well as only the finest blood on offer and as everyone mingled, ate and drank, the band kept playing. The lights dimmed as a slower tempo music played and Lafayette toasted the couple, much to the amusement of Eric. "So, we's all here to celebrate the anniversary of these two. Personally, I used to think she was better off sticking her hands in a bear trap than mixing up with this tall drink of water…but then she got me to see the other side of this guy. And since I finally got around to getting my sweet ride repaired that I got from you Mr. ex-boss man, I got something for y'all." Lafayette sauntered over to where Eric stood holding Sookie's hand and pulled something out of a pocket. "I owed you a buck for the tax on the car or whatever…here you go."

He couldn't help but smirk at the gesture but Lafayette wasn't done yet. He handed a wrapped package to Sookie. "What's this?"

"Open it ya fanged fairy and find out." winked Lafayette as he kissed her on the cheek. "Just a little something from all of us. We weren't sure what to get a billionaire vamp and a royal fairy so…." he shrugged as she opened the package, finding a photo album filled with pictures of their friends, all holding signs wishing the couple a happy anniversary. The second to last photo was a large one that took the whole page and there, was all of their friends and family dressed to the nines and standing behind a banner reading "Happy Anniversary….here's to many centuries to come." and then, the last photo was of the couple on their wedding day.

"Wow…..this is….I mean…." Sookie was teary eyed as she flipped through the pages again, a simple gift that was priceless in her eyes. Then Niall and Hjalmar appeared, the sole surviving twin of the couple of the evening after a harried adventure had lost them their daughter, Adele. As their son took turns hugging his parents, he and Niall looked to have something up their sleeve. "WE can't stay long, unfortunately, there are some pressing matters we need to attend to as your son is being groomed to inherit the throne of Faery." Niall began

"But we got wind of the party, of the special day and we weren't gonna let it go without a little something from us. Something special not exactly for every day use. But still….something you won't soon forget." Hjalmar said as he handed a small velvet box to each of his parents. "Dad, I know you already have one but I think you were robbed from getting one that was due to be yours and yours alone. And mom, well, you will think this a little…odd. But apparently is it s art of fairy heritage as well. As far as they royals go anyway." Sookie opened hers first and found a rather dainty rose gold tiara carved with intricate roses and vines. It was more of a circlet, really, but nonetheless beautiful. Breathtaking, really. And as for the gift the Viking received, he too found himself holding a sign of honor, of prestige. Copper colored with gold inlay, the intricate carvings of his own more masculine circlet rested in his hands, carved with ancient Viking symbols and runes. He looked from his son to Niall and nodded respectfully.

"This is….it looks like it came right out of my home all those years ago." Eric stammered, at a loss for words, surprisingly touched by this gesture, this gift. Ha shook Niall's hand as he embraced his son. "I hope to pass this on to you rather than you inherit it how I inherited the crown of my father."

"That would be a honor." his son said with a somber expression. "one of these days I would like to get some sparring in, I mean, the fae can wield weapons and I have learned a lot from Niall's guards and stuff….but I think nothing would be as good as learning from a real Viking. We are a little overdue for some quality time anyway, aren't we?"

"What about time with your mother?" Sookie said with a wink. "We could bake cookies or maybe knit some new quilts…."

There was a look of fear in his eyes that made his parents laugh as Niall entered the conversation. "I would love for us to be able to stay longer but I heard what you two were planning and I agree. It would be best to learn weaponry skills from the best and as good as my people may be, surely it is not easy nowadays to find a genuine Viking. Many blessings to you both." Niall kissed his granddaughter on the forehead and shook Eric's hands before the younger did the same

"We will meet again soon." promised Hjalmar and in a blink of an eye, he and Niall vanished back into Faery.

 **Chapter 2**

"Two hours are nearly up….are you about ready to leave or can I convince you to stay to the end?" Sookie asked him as they continued drinking and chatting with their friends and family.

"Tonight has not been….entirely horrible. I suppose I could see the party through to the end. Besides, the through of disappointing you by leaving early….I would prefer not to chance the results of that." he replied with a amused grin as Lafayette took to the dance floor with some rather unique dance moves. "He certainly is the most flamboyant one here, is he not?"

Sookie giggled, a sound that always made the Viking feel lighter himself, like the burdens of his emotional baggage he would always carry was made lighter. She was cathartic for him and he hoped it was the same for her. "See? You need to live a little…have some fun." she felt a wave of intense feelings pass over her, through their bond and she blushed a little. "Wait until we get home, would you?"

"I want to get some fresh air…not that I really need it but it is a bit warm in here….that fireplace, I admit is a nice touch." he nodded to the fireplace in the corner that had been lit only because the night was a little on the chilly side. She was about to head out with him when Arlene and the other girls pulled her away, no doubt to try to get some gossip about the behind the scenes version of the now dour looking Viking, who knew without a doubt there was to be some girl talk. "Let me know when you're all done gossiping about me and rest assured, I am as good as she says I am…if not better."

The women raised eyebrows, Holly and Arlene especially. Smirking at the faces he had left in his wake, he exited the party house and strolled around the otherwise peaceful property of Bellefleur's. it certainly was a far cry from the bar scene he was used to but there was, he grudgingly had to admit, a southern charm about this place. Or maybe it was simply because Sookie worked here. Cursing himself for not having brought his glass of blood out with him, he didn't feel like reentering the party scene. So he walked further away from the sounds and lights emanating from the party room and deeper into the wooded area adjacent to the bar. Knowing the turmoil that had happened near the spot where he stood now, where Sookie had been beaten by drainers angered him and made him all the more thankful to have her with him today. Lost in thought for a few moments, a waitress what had been working in the bar came out. Long legged and auburn haired, she seemed unafraid of the vampire before her.

"Penny for your thoughts? I was about to check in with Arlene to see if you all needed anything else for your party. Came around earlier with some fresh wine. And I would be willing to guess you're the guest of honor. One of them, anyway." she smiled kindly.

"you're a bold one, aren't you?" Eric was amused by the brazen waitress. Normally his reputation preceded him and thanks to New Blood, he had certainly become something if a celebrity. Most humans gawked when they saw him or ran for the hills. This girl, though reminded him a lot of Sookie.

"I suppose so. but maybe I am foolish in engaging in conversation with one who could rip my throat out in seconds. But the way I see it, you only live once. As least humans do anyway. You've lived long enough for ten lifetimes."

He agreed as he looked at the tray she was carrying. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"It was a surprise Arlene had whipped up. For you, I reckon. Special Royal Blended blood from your old stomping grounds. She wanted to add a little bit of extra to your evening, pulling out all the stops for you and Sookie. Apparently this blood came from some old Swedish queen that lived a century or so ago….how such a thing is kept preserved…" the waitress couldn't help but shudder. "I guess living in a world filled with supes, anything is possible, right?"

Looking at the bottle of blood, decked out in the colors of Sweden, he was leery of the contents. maybe it was nerves, what with the track record he had of things always going awry just when things were seeming to calm down. Or maybe it was sheer paranoia of him wanting this evening to go well, for Sookie to enjoy herself and for them to have the chance to savor that which they had achieved together. He was not about to take any chances and knowing Sookie was a occasional blood drinker now too, he was willing to take one for the team should there be something off with this drink. At least he could warn the others, should that, in fact, be the case.

"Mind if I sample the goods first? After all, if it turns out to taste….sup par, I would be greatly displeased and wouldn't want her displeased either. I suppose you could understand me wanting this night to go swimmingly, nothing to taint it."

The waitress blinked at him innocently, with long eyelashes and perfectly done make up. Her green eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "You are more caring than you look, you know. I have only worked here a few weeks but Sookie has raved about you practically non stop and I can see why. And of course, I would love for your approval of this before it is served."

There was two crystal goblets on the tray as well, no doubt one for each half of the celebrating couple. Pouring a couple mouthfuls of the bottle's contents into one, the waitress handed it to the Viking, waiting expectantly.

 **Chapter 3**

The waitress watched his eyes glaze over slightly as a look of pure jubilation settled on his face. "This….it's…amazing…..I thought I have tasted the best blood before in Sookie, but this is-" he stopped as he proceeded to down the rest of the bottle. And as he started to appear almost woozy, the waitress made a gesture towards someone hiding and with a nod, she turned to help the staggering Viking further away from the bustle and hustle of the party and the bar. In a wooded area, the waitress whispered in his ear and giggled. "My name is Gwen, by the way and it will be the only name you'll be calling out for….oh, poor Sookie, huh?" there was a few flashes, clicking sounds of cameras as Gwen forced herself on Eric, she seemed to enjoy it, feeling lightheaded and carefree. Something deep within him told him this was wrong but for some reason, he couldn't fight it, feeling as if he was watching from afar, with no control. More photos were taken, polaroids, to be precise and after the canoodling in the brush was finished and Gwen looked down on the ground at the pleased looking Eric, she nodded for her accomplices to come take care of the next part of their plan. What the Viking had failed to notice in such a altered state, was the long wavy haired red wig and hipster pair of glasses the girl had cleverly put on before the photos were taken. And tidying herself up, she retreated back into the bar and gave her accomplices a signal to wait a little while before phase two was to begin. When this phase began, Gwen hoped that her goal would finally be reached. That she would destroy that which seemed to pure, so good. So honorable. She would ruin Sookie's life it was the last thing she did.

 **Chapter 4**

It was almost a hour before she found him outside, looking a little rough around the edges, blood on his shirt and face. "You've been drinking…and not just from a bottle." Sookie said as she approached him. She scented something else in the air, something that was clearly very much on him as well. Her own fangs popped out angrily. "Tell me you didn't go and feed on one of Arlene's guests. I have drank a good amount of wine tonight but I also don't get drunk easily any longer either. What happened?" she wasn't about to admit that she did feel a tiny bit funny. She figured it as just her emotions screwing her up. Again.

He seemed confused as he caught a glimpse of his appearance in a puddle. "I…I don't remember exactly what happened. A blur…there was a woman."

"I can smell that." Sookie's anger was rising by the second as she gulped down the rest of the third goblet of wine she had had this evening, a special wine that the newest member of the wait staff had wanted to contribute to the celebration

"Sookie!" Gwen the waitress, ran out of the bar, looking terrified, worried, just a hot mess. "I didn't want to bug you with this but some people happened on it and then they came to me with these. I hate to think the worst but-" she handed a pile of polaroids over to the confused looking Sookie. As she looked the photos over, she saw it was clearly Eric entwined with some busty woman with long red hair. Too bad she couldn't see the face of the woman in the steamy photos.

"What is this?" Sookie asked softly, more to herself in disbelief than to anyone in particular. She was so stunned by the images before her she didn't notice as Eric took the photos from her hands and perused them himself. "You can't say it's not you." Sookie said, avoiding his gaze. Using her telepathy, she tried to read what was going on in the mind of Gwen but was only able to pick up a flurry of anguish and anxiety. Too much to get a handle on but Sookie had become friends with Gwen since the girl had come to work at the bar.

"Sookie, I feel a little off…I mean I should be honest, I do remember the girl but everything is fuzzy. It was almost like I was drunk on fairy blood again…"

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she backed away from him, shaking her head. "I thought I could trust you after all I dealt with from Bill. And you've certainly been no saint to me in the past, before we even got together. But I never thought…don't come home tonight. I can't….I just….." she flashed away in a bright light, leaving a trembling Gwen and a still addled looking Viking in her wake.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said. "if there's anything I can get you….perhaps a divorce lawyer or something." she started to grin as a pair of faeries-her accomplices from earlier popped into the picture, flanking her. "Funny what a concentrated dose of faerie blood can do, with a little splash of a secret ingredient. Magic, of course. It would take something extremely potent to affect one such as you. You've drank a whole faerie before but I have friends who were able to get blood so concentrated, so powerful, not even you had a chance against it. Coupled with the fact there was added magic into it, helping bring out your inner savage. Face it, you can try and play the doting husband and all that crap. But you and I know that there is only a monster in you. And that monster is about to shatter poor Sookie's heart. Yet again. And so now, I leave you to try to reassemble your life. Seems to me your bad boy behavior from your past will be your undoing after all. Well, that and her being still fragile after being used and abused by that Bill…..oh, what a spectacular night and I can finally quit this job. Boys, shall we?"

Lunging at the vixen, Eric failed to reach her before the faeries with her swept her away in their light, to parts unknown, leaving him to wonder just how he was going to rectify a situation such as this. He knew his track record of the past wasn't golden, but he had thought it was just that-in the past. Now, it had seemed his old ways had come back to haunt him. He was left alone, reeling and trying to get the fuzziness in his brain to leave but it lingered, eating away at his memory as he soon forgot this last encounter. That he had just been with the one who had caused the trouble.

 **Chapter 5**

She didn't know or care how long she had cried into her favorite afghan. The same afghan that she had once used to bring Eric safely inside after being high on faerie blood. And with that realization of that, remembering the special memory this red blanket had, she sent it flying across the bedroom and flopped face first into her pillows. How could she be so stupid, falling for Bill and then actually thinking she could date and marry Eric? Knowing what a colorful past he had had, what with all the women he was more than used to be surrounded by. Like she really thought he wouldn't have a wandering eye, that he could actually be faithful to one person? Anger boiling over, she started throwing a random barrage of objects around the room, into the walls. Unfulfilled by that release, she teleported outside to the front porch where she used her light to send a barrage of powerful strike into the night sky. Then she saw the face in the darkness as she relented on her light. Though there was still a n aura of anger, of hurt about her that kept him at a distance.

"Sookie….please. Let me try to explain….though I don't think I can…..I don't remember that woman, let alone….well, you know." Eric said as he slowly went up the steps to the porch, Sookie moving back until she was behind the threshold. He made to enter their home but as he had feared, she proceeded to rescind his invitation. It was, after all, still in her name and hers alone. Unmoved as she watched him fly backwards on the ground, her anger causing him to be pushed away forcefully at the rescinded invite, she fought back tears.

"I saw the photos….and smelled her all over you! You….I thought maybe you were different from other guys after all. That you had changed from the womanizer who used and abused his dancers at the bar. you're the same creep I was once repulsed by and I guess I should have trusted that instinct!"

"After everything we have been through, you are going to believe this so easily? Something seems off and I may not have proof now but I think something happened to me. And to you. And it leads back to the party house. Come with me and I can prove this was a set up. I know it was. It had to be." but even he had to admit, her words rang true in a way. His past was filled with flings and unplanned couplings…still, it didn't explain his clouded memories of this latest tryst, the one that threatened to hurt him the most.

Sookie's hands were alight once more, ready to attack again. Ever the generous spirit, she relented. "You have until dawn to try to prove this mess is a set up. But if you fail….I never want to see you again."

As she spoke, he detected something in their bond, something unnatural. He couldn't; put a finger on it but it was becoming glaringly obvious to him that someone was trying to ensure Sookie's wrath,, knowing of her abilities. Something was done to cloud her judgment, though he knew it would be nearly impossible to prove as much to her unless the guilty party was brought to justice. Trouble was, this woman's allies could whisk her anywhere and could lead them on a cat and mouse hunt. This Gwen, he was certain now, was the very one who he had been caught on film with. His mind was getting clearer slowly but he was still on something of a high thanks to the blood spiked with the concentrated faerie blood.

"Are you ready to go back to Bellefleur's? Maybe the others can be of use to us in catching the culprit."

"Oh, that's what you're calling your mistress now?" Sookie said as she stormed out of the foyer of the house and marched down the stairs, passing him without a glance. "Meet you there." and in a flash, she was gone, leaving him to sigh dejectedly and fly off into the night where he would catch up to her.

 **Chapter 6**

Seeing Sookie return after leaving so abruptly and learning quickly what had transpired, the party guests were troubled by the news of the tryst in the woods, that Gwen had been attacked and had feared for her life. Gwen had known there would certainly be the doubters of her story and she had that eventuality figured out. Thoughts of her past with Sookie filtered into her brain before reinventing herself as Gwen, she had been Emily Dougherty, hyperactive child who had lost her parents to a murder suicide. Who had actually been friends with Sookie And For years, Gwen had savored, longed for the spotlight, for the attention, which she had gotten in spades when her parents had passed. Going from ignored to popular had been incredible to the then young teenager who had always had a hard life, being beaten by her drunk father and picked apart mentally by her mother. The winds changed with the deaths of Sookie's parents, as the pity party turned to her, though rumors of her having some kind of weird mental abilities filtered into the daily gossip. But still, Sookie got more compassion and the like while Emily was left once more in the dust. Having become much closer to her friend Tara Thornton, Sookie had started to all but ignore Emily. Emily's jealousy had bloomed and festered until one night, not long before graduation, she had prayed for the downfall of the blonde freak. And in some twisted play on the fairy godmother thing, two male faeries had introduced themselves to her, telling her what they were. How they had been banished from Faery for defying the wishes of their ruler, who they went on to say was Sookie's grandfather, though the girl didn't know that yet.

Mio and Brinten had been at her side for years now, helping her learn to fight and helping gather information on Sookie. It had been a long time coming, but their plans had come to fruition and they were so close now, Gwen could practically taste blood. Her dream was to not only destroy the love that Sookie had had for her Viking, but that by the end of this evening, there would only be one of the two left alive. And Gwen so wanted to be able to see the anguish, the pain in the face of the faerie vamp. Even if Gwen were to be captured, or killed, at least that memory, that image, couldn't be taken from her. Texting the faeries who lurked outside the bar, she waited for the inevitable return of the guests of honor. Sure enough, they both appeared, having traveled separately, she was pleased to see. It was clear they both sensed the faeries nearby, judging by their almost simultaneous sniffing of the air. With a quick text, Gwen let her two accomplices know it was time to act. And all this time, Sookie had been unaware of the magic she herself had been exposed to in the wine. Clever as the two faeries were, they had managed to brew up a special potion to make her so gullible to think he would cheat on her. The potion had worked by feeding on her worst fears, her worst memories and twisting them into something else. Taking the bottle of the heavily concentrated faerie blood, she had her accomplices bring back out of the party house, Gwen was about to make her next move and drank the rest of the almost entirely full bottle.

Exiting their hiding spot, the two fae muttered a incantation as Sookie turned to see the strangers walking towards Gwen, who emerged from the shadows she had hidden in to drink the blood. Their friends-the vamp ones anyway-had sensed the return of the couple and had come out of the bar, followed by the other human guests. The spell cast by the faeries however kept them from approaching. A force field, as it were.

"Great, just like that dam shield that the witch Marnie had before." Pam cursed as Andy and Jason pulled out their pistols, aiming for Gwen who was now flanked by the two faeries.

"Gwen? What's going on?" Sookie was still in a pissy mood and her body language read she had certainly not reconciled with the Viking, who seemed to be looking at Gwen hungrily. Gwen laughed.

"See something you like? Or rather, smell something you like?" Gwen grinned slowly, pacing before the couple, especially Eric as she allowed her scent enhanced by the magic infused blood to once more work its magic on him. It wouldn't be as strong as before when he had drank it, but Gwen felt assured the end result would still be what she desired the two faeries ready for whatever was to some next.

"Who are you? Is this come kind of joke because I am seriously not in the mood for-" Sookie was cut off by the still smiling Gwen.

"Clearly you don't recognize your old friend from school. I mean, sure I changed my name, my hair….a lot's changed about me since we went to school together but unfortunately, I lost my fast track to good life thanks to you. Everyone loved Sookie, wanted to make Sookie feel better after mommy and daddy snuffed it. And I got ignored, left on the side of the road so to speak. Then what do I find out later but that you're no ordinary human and your grandfather kicked these two loyal friends of mine from their realm." Gwen gestured to the faeries. "I deserved to be happy too. I suffered too. But look who came out on top, look who's got everything she ever wanted on a silver platter…."

It took Sookie a few moments before realizing the face before her was no stranger. "Emily!" she breathed.

"That's right. And now, time for you to suffer as I have suffered. Gentlemen, begin." Gwen said, coldness in her eyes as she produced the wig and glasses she had worn before, revealing just how deep her vengeance was.

 **Chapter 7**

The realization of the situation was sinking into them even with their mind being clouded by what they had ingested in that they had drank. Strutting up to a incredulous looking Sookie, Gwen slapped her across the face. "I've wanted to do that for years and now, everything you worked for is about to be taken from you. And I can get the attention I deserve, as being the one that helped finish him off once and for all." her eyes darted to the hungry looking Eric who seemed to be on the cusp of attacking her. "My pores are just oozing the one thing he can't resist. Faerie blood. Downed the rest of the bottle I had before. No effect on me as being a mere mortal. But I'll be the mere moral that finally snuffed out the last of his nine lives." she smiled as she watched the stumbling, dazed looking Eric was pulled in closer by her intoxicating scent, falling deeper under the influence of the blood while Brintan and Mio attacked Sookie with simultaneous blasts of light, knocking her face first into the ground. "It wasn't easy, making a potion to work on one as strong as you, Sookie. I'll admit that. But these two faeries helped me in so many ways. And as for the concentrated blood, they came across some magic that could strengthen its, already present and potent power. To turn even the strongest, most in control vamp into a salivating dog. Bringing out the predator within you could say. Right now, it's flowing through my pores and look at him now? Pathetic, really. A Viking who can't even fight the beast within." Gwen pulled Sookie up by her hair, forcing her to look at the upsetting sight of the usually put together Eric. "And I never once planned on being the one to end him…no…I want to use that pent up anger, those fears that have been augmented by the drink you had earlier to be what destroys him. But first, a little booster to put you over the edge. Yet another faerie friendly potion I found to further send you in a rage spiral." Gwen straddled Sookie as she watched the faerie begin to summon her light. She managed a blast, sending Gwen off of her but the villainess had managed to inject the mixture into Sookie, who felt a nausea wash over her for a few moments as Gwen stood nearby, her hench faeries helping the increasingly affected Viking over to her.

"Better than the most expensive perfume. I should call that special blood "Vampire Bait." she said as she walked up to her companions flanking the big vamp. Whatever this booster potion was that she had injected into her, Sookie felt lightheaded, wobbly and just in a daze. It was a struggle to remain on her feet, yet she felt the anger and rage flaring up, flashes of those tawdry poloroids echoing in her brain like a warped slideshow. Part of her wanted to get her hands on her former classmate who had been warped by such jealousy and bitterness. But the impulse to kill, that side was overpowering that and she watched as her beau made his move, biting down on the neck of the temptress. And then, it turned into a full on make out session before her horrified and angered eyes. The light began to race in between her fingers, the light ball she had been taught to summon that would kill any vamp instantly. She raised her hands to send him on a one way trip to the after after life. She trembled as she fought the inner struggle, the insidious magic that had destroyed this evening so rapidly. Reaching down, deep down into her soul, her spirit, Sookie managed to, for a moment, see things as they truly are and felt a brief moment of lucidity as she unleashed her light, which hit Gwen, wiping that satisfied smile off her face. Still struggling to hold on to what she knew was the truth, Sookie wasted no time in decapitating the two faeries who had helped Gwen in her scheme.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment as Sookie stood over Gwen, who was awake but battered from the attack. "It was so good to see you again, Emily." Sookie sneered. "Thanks for giving us a night to remember. I'm getting out of here before anything else happens." the shield keeping the others at bay had faded and as her friends rushed to the aid of the still addled couple, Sookie blinked back tears and retreated from the scene, not even looking at him once, though he still seemed shell shocked by the ordeal. The last thing she heard before vanishing was a angry Pam gathering the assembled vamps to dole out punishment to Gwen.

"Suck her dry! Not here, take her somewhere the humans don't have to see." Pam clarified as a very willing Jess, Willa and Tara took the screaming Gwen off into the woods where the screams quickly died down.

 **Chapter 8**

She had not gone to the farmhouse after departing the bar so hastily. The feelings that the tainted wine had brought out had still made her feel mentally unstable and hadn't wanted to harm anyone by accident. There had already been a close call last night, with her coming so close to direct her anger and hurt at the one person she trusted more than anyone else. Or thought she trusted. Even now, with the effects of the potion worn off, she was left with the images, the feelings and worries that had been brought up from the past as well as what the equally victimized Eric had gone through. It was when there came a knock on her hotel room window that she started to dread the conversation she knew had to happen. She was glad he had given her as well as himself a day to recover from their ordeal. Still, everything was still fresh. Raw.

Opening the window, she found a haggard looking Viking hovering before her, looking as if he hadn't slept during the day at all. He looked haunted. "I looked for you at home….I followed you with the bond, though I think you are probably regretting that we share one after everything last night. If you want me to leave, I will. Everyone back at the party was fine. Pam told me after she helped bring me back to my senses. No mere feat indeed, I can tell you." he glanced at her face, which looked as weary and as troubled as his own.

"We should talk about this. Come in." she backed away to allow him to step into the simple but plush room. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she hung her head as he paced before her, running a hand through his disheveled blonde hair. She didn't remember the last time she had seen him in such a state and she felt the residual anger turning into sadness. Finally he sat beside her, though she didn't look at him.

"Look, I didn't want to….didn't mean to do what I did with that bitch. I have prided myself for my self control. That I learned from Godric. I failed him and you last night and I just….I don't know how to come back from this. You weren't yourself either but the fact is, you saw us….what we did. You know…"

Sookie said nothing for a moment and it was her turn to pace across the burgundy carpet. "Concentrated and magical tainted blood or not, you have no idea how I felt when I saw the photos….and then as you bit her…you looked so blissful. Again, in know you weren't yourself but…I am having trouble reconciling all of this. No doubt we were victims of Gwen or Emily, whatever her name was. To put it simply, my worst fears came to life last night. Seeing you lose control and being with someone else. Enjoying it. It's not something I can get out of my mind and I haven't slept much in the day since we last saw each other."

"What are you trying to say? I know you and right now there's something you're putting off saying and-" he was stopped by her fingers on his lips, her face looking up into his eyes.

"I am saying…..I think last night was proof that we are both weaker than we realize. I mean, we have all these powers and whatever and its cool. I love being what I am and I know you love being what you are. Last night just made the point that much more obvious, that we are more susceptible to things than we thought. But time and time again, we persevere, having learned something form it and this time, I think we learned the biggest lesson of them all."

Furrowing his brow, Eric took her hands into his and to his relief, she let him. "What would that be?"

"That no matter what, we are together and in it for the long run. That the love I thought I had with Bill, its nothing compared to what we have now and I do not blame you for what happened last night. I want you home with me. That was a nasty bit of magic she pulled on you, you can't help what you are as much as I can't help what I am. Instincts are powerful enough but when mixed in with some evil, twisted magic…I don't even want to think of it again. I just want to move on. Go home. Move on, like we have done so many times before."

Smiling, he looked around the room. "Well, it would be a shame to let this room go to waste. There's still plenty of time before morning….."

Guiding him to the bed, she shook her head. "I suppose it would be a waste…but would it be okay with you if we just-" she stopped as he curled up beside her and threw a arm around her, pulling her close to him. He knew what she wanted even without saying the words. With a contented sigh, she was soon fast asleep and it was seeing her that content that the Viking was finally able to relax and follow suit. Tomorrow night, she would return his invitation to their house and go about their life and as crazy as they knew it could be, neither of them would change it for the world. . Before he tried to drift off to a brief rest before he had to leave to find somewhere more light tight, he saw it. Even in the anger and fueled by the lingering effects of the potion spiked in her wine, he sat it. Having managed to get her hands on it, she had brought it here to the hotel. And as he looked at the open page of the photo album they had been given at the party, he noticed something it had not only been left it open to a photo of them kissing but he saw the wet tears on the laminated pages, some barely dry. It was that sight that made him think that this situation was not going away as fast as he would like it to. Until then, he lay there, unable to drift off as much as he wanted to, even for a bit. But dawn wasn't far off and this hotel was clearly not as vamp friendly as he would have liked. And maybe that was why she picked such a place to crash for the night. Troubled by that thought, he leaned over and gently pulled her hair from her face and with a gentle peck on the cheek, he let himself out of the room and instead went to crash at the bar. Something told him that he would be spending more time there than anywhere else in the near future.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
